Beneath the Full Moon
by Lonely Looney
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert has kept this platonic love for a long time. Will Tyler finally correspond? A Parody of Ep5 S2. I changed many things, if you read don't be offended. It's Slash/Yaoi/Lemon


Jeremy was sketching on a table in the Mystic Grill.

And _he_ was there.

Tyler Lockwood.

He couldn't stop staring at him. He drew and drew, inspired by his muse, filling his sketch pad with the most intricate patterns.

Aimee and Sarah, playing billiards, noticed Jeremy. They talked between themselves.

"When did Jeremy get so cute?"

"Oh, no. Stay away, he's damaged goods."

Then, trembling, holding on to his pencil for dear life, Jeremy went to say hello to Tyler.

"Hey man, how've you been?", he started, casually, trying to hide how nervous he was.

Tyler didn't even deign to look at him, sighed and replied:

"Since when?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral, I just figured that maybe you wanted—"

"FINE, Gilbert."

"Yeah, okay."

Jeremy left the table, clearly disappointed.

Tyler seemed to regret, in an inner struggle. He called Jeremy back, staring at the boy's backpack, whilst he was leaving the grill.

"Wait. Hold on."

Jeremy turned on, heart beating fast.

"Sorry.", Tyler apologized., "Bad day, bad month."

The Gilbert boy pretended indifference while his whole body shook. But he smiled.

"Listen, you were cool that day. At the Wake. Thanks for that. Felt like it was a freakshow."

"Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?"

"Distracting myself."

Out of the blue, the two girls who were playing billiards interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, thanks for the text.", one of them said. "Where to?"

"My place.", said Tyler. "My Mum is gone all day, empty house, full stock bar..."

"Margaritas?", one of the girls asked.

"Sure."

Jeremy was just lost in the interaction.

"You in?", Tyler invited him. Apparently, now they were friends. He was baffled before answering. It took him a while to process.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'm in."

"Let's go."

And they were leaving, but Jeremy was not happy. There was _something..._ something... _amiss_.

After musing for a while, he left with them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Music was loud and the girls were dancing to show off. Jeremy was not smiling with pleasure, he was actually _laughing_ at them, finding them pathetic.

 _"What's wrong with me?"_ , he thought. But something told him he didn't wanna know.

Aimee went to talk to Tyler. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Thanks for having us over. I think... Sarah's gotta a thing for Jeremy."

For some reason, Tyler felt his blood boil. Maybe it was the moon.

"Well, good for Sarah.", he said, stoically.

 _"What the hell is happening to me?!",_ he asked himself.

Then, Sarah was kinda drunk and fetched Jeremy sketch pad without permission.

"Can I see it?", she asked, without caring for the answer.

"No, no way!", which was the answer.

"I wanna see it!", said Aimee.

"Yeah let's see it. What's Van Gogh got going on.", mocked Tyler.

But Jeremy didn't laugh. He seemed more than disturbed.

"Oh... yeah, check it out...", since it seemed he had no choice, he went with the flow. God help him.

"Oooh, scary-demon wolf thing!", commented Sarah.

Tyler was surprised.

Jeremy now analyzed him.

She turned each page of his sketch pad.

All were wolves sketches.

"What's this about?", asked Tyler, pretending not to care.

"Just some sketches, do you still draw, Tyler?", asked Jeremy, with no pretense.

"A little. But not much.", he said, turning the pages frenetically.

And he came across a perfect wolf howling to the moon sketch.

Tyler was _furious_.

"You know, I got something I'm actually working on.", said Tyler, now pretending. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Yeah, okay, sure."

Jeremy followed him and left the girls smiling holding the whisky glasses. He knew he had no choice. He could be in trouble now.

That's not the way he wanted it to end.

"I've seen your stuff before, it's great.", said Jeremy, nervous, getting into the room.

"It's on the desk.", said Tyler, with a normal, controlled voice.

Jeremy was playing dumb. He started to look for whatever on the desk.

"I don't really see it here—"

Tyler locked the door and pushed Jeremy to the wall.

"What are those pictures about huh? _Huh?"_

"I can't... I can't breathe..."

"Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?"

Jeremy was struggling to breathe.

"Because... Because I know."

Then Tyler let go.

"Know what?"

Jeremy took a deep breath.

"You know _what,_ Jeremy?"

"I know what you are."

Tyler went livid. He seemed helpless for a moment.

"I won't tell anyone. I've known all this time.", Jeremy's voice trembled.

"And why would you care, Gilbert? We hate each other!"

Jeremy gave a derisive snort.

"Speak for yourself! All this time I've tried to... get close to you!"

Tyler jaw dropped.

"What the f—Are you a faggot or something?"

Jeremy's eyes filled.

"I am leaving. We'll never see each other again. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Wait, I am _sorry_. Goddamn it, Jeremy, I am always saying the wrong things to you! What is it you want from me?"

Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek and didn't dare reply.

"Can I keep your sketch pad?", asked Tyler.

"I... I drew it thinking of you."

Tyler sighed, deeply.

"Look, Jeremy. What's gonna happen here, will stay _here_. If you ever tell anyone, I'm gonna kill you, do you understand me?"

"Huh? No, not really—"

Tyler kissed him, on the mouth.

"Whoa, wait Tyler, it's not that I haven't dreamed of that, but I don't need a pity fuck."

"Shut up."

He pushed him to the wall again and kissed him, tongues twisting in a hunger like no other.

"I know I'll kill myself for this.", said Tyler, smiling, taking off Jeremy's pants.

When Tyler swallowed Jeremy's organ, the boy tried not to moan too loud and when he came, Tyler didn't miss a single drop.

"I love you, Tyler...", moaned Jeremy.

"Yeah. Put your pants up."

Jeremy was sated but disappointed. Then, the girls bursted into the room.

"Found you! Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking!"

"Oh, I'm sorry... Were you two... having a moment?", asked one of the girls.

"No... It's good.", said Tyler.

Jeremy never felt so crappy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A week later, Elena answered the door and strangely, it was Tyler.

"Hey, Elena... Um... Is Jeremy there?"

"Yeah, sure, he's playing videogame in his room. Please, come in."

"Thank you."

Jeremy didn't even realize someone entering his room. He was with his headphones blasting.

Then, he saw Tyler and took a fright.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", he took off the headphones.

"I came to apologize."

"Yeah, you do that a lot."

"Look, Jeremy, I never meant to hurt you. I'm an ass."

"That you are. Now get out."

"No. I came to make amends."

Jeremy tried not to, but smiled.

"How?"

"Well... You could close the door and I would show you."

"Jenna is against closing the door, but I do it anyway. There. Now what?"

Tyler was extremely nervous. That was as new for him as for Jeremy.

"Tonight is Full Moon...", he said. "Since the curse is not triggered, the blood boils."

He carried Jeremy to his bed and took off the boy's shirt. He licked his nipples and Jeremy moaned.

"I want you to touch me, Jeremy."

They had taken off all their clothes and their organs were hard as rocks. Jeremy suckled Tyler's organ until he came into his mouth.

"I want you", whispered Tyler, seeming as innocent as he had never seemed.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you.", Jeremy caressed his hair.

"Please, Jeremy."

He was as gentle as possible, but Jeremy knew Tyler was hurting. How he loved him...

When Jeremy came, he felt the power of the full moon, with his lover, and both slept together, taken by a torpor, praying that neither Elena nor Jenna would find them in the morning.


End file.
